


I'm Bored in House and In the House Bored

by Mocking_point



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bisexual Margaery Tyrell, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Jon Snow, Gen, Jon Snow's Name is Lyarra, Lesbian Arya Stark, Lesbian Myrcella Baratheon, Let's hope they don't kill each other, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/pseuds/Mocking_point
Summary: The Starklings are dealing with all the quarantine restriction while at the same time trying to not kill each other
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Dacey Mormont/Robb Stark, Jon Snow/Willas Tyrell, Leonette Fossoway/Garlan Tyrell, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Arya Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I'm Bored in House and In the House Bored

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this back in April/May timeframe, but then was forced to do an impromptu move right after I finished the first chapter. Not sure how much more I'm gonna add so let me know if you want more.

  * Master Bedroom

    * Lyarra “Lyaa” Snow- 22. (me) Student at University of King’s Landing. Lives in the Stark Poli-House Master Bedroom with Boyfriend Willas Tyrell. History Major/Journalism minor. Former roommate of Margaery Tyrell who introduced her to Willas. (Illegitimate) Daughter of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, little sister to Rhaenys and Aegon. Cousins of Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Adopted and raised by Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully-Stark. Taking classes by Video conference. Best Friend: Wylla Manderly.

    * Willas Tyrell- 31. Mathematics Teacher at University of King’s Landing (Did not teach any classes with Lyarra in it). Lives as a guest in the Stark Poli-House master bedroom with his girlfriend Lyarra Stark. Older brother to Margaery, Garlan and Loras, Son of Mace and Alerie Tyrell. Crippled following an accident when he was 13. Been carrying around a ring for 3 months now, quarantine ruined proposal plans. Currently teaching by Video call. Best friend: Arianne Martell.

First Bedroom

    * Robb Stark- 22. Student at University of King’s Landing. Lives in the first bedroom of the Stark Poli-House with his girlfriend Dacey Mormont. Political Science Major. Older brother of Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Two months older than his cousin of Lyarra. Son of Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully-Stark. Girlfriend can kick his ass and he loves it. Taking classes by Video conference. Best Friend: ~~Theon Greyjoy~~ Lyarra Snow. ~~~~

    * Dacey Mormont- 25. Professional bouncer at the Blue Pearl. Lives as a guest in the first bedroom with her boyfriend Robb Stark. Oldest sister of five. Daughter of Maege Mormont. Out of work and currently freeloading at the Stark Poli-House. Trains MMA. Has more sisters than knows what to do with. Best friend: “Small” Jon Umber.

Second Bedroom

    * Arya Stark- 18. Part time student at University of King’s Landing, part time on the job training at Mott’s vocational school. Gendry Waters teacher for mechanics. Lives in the Second bedroom of the Stark Poli-House with girlfriend Myrcella Baratheon. Met Myrcella when Sansa was dating Joffrey. Younger sister of Robb, and Sansa. Younger Cousin of Lyarra and Older sister of Bran and Rickon. Youngest daughter of Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully-Stark. ~~Huge mama’s girl, don’t let her lie~~. Currently taking her University of King’s Landing classes by video conference. Best Friend: Gendry Waters.

    * Myrcella “Mercy” Baratheon- 19. Student at University of King’s Landing. Lives as a guest in the second bedroom at the Stark Poli-house with girlfriend Arya Stark. Major undecided. Younger sister of Mya Stone, Gendry Waters, Edric Storm, Bella Rivers and Joffrey Baratheon, Older sister of Tommen Baratheon and Barra Waters. Met Arya when Joffrey was dating Sansa. Only daughter of Cersei Lannister, middle daughter of Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark’s goddaughter. _Actual_ Disney princess. Taking classes by Video conference. Best Friend: Shireen Baratheon.

Third Bedroom

    * Sansa Stark- 20. Student at University of King’s Landing. Lives in the third bedroom of the Stark Poli-House with roommate Margaery Tyrell. Fashion/Business major. Younger sister of Robb, Younger Cousin of Lyarra and Older sister of Arya, Bran and Rickon. Oldest daughter of Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully-Stark. Recently broke up with Joffrey Baratheon. Does not want to talk about it, ~~like it is a bad thing they broke up~~. Taking classes by Video conference. Best Friend: Jeyne Poole.

    * Margaery Tyrell- 22. Student at University of King’s Landing. Temporarily lives as a guest in the third bedroom of the Stark Poli-House with roommate Sansa Stark. Goes back to the dorms once quarantine protocols are done. Sansa Stark’s student mentor. Political Science/Business major. Former Dormmate of Lyarra for Freshman and Sophomore years. Introduced Lyarra and Willas. Little sister to Willas, Garlan and Loras, only daughter of Mace and Alerie Tyrell. Close friends with Sansa. A forcefully cuddly drunk. Taking classes by Video conference. Best Friend: Elinor Tyrell.

Fourth Bedroom

    * Theon Greyjoy- 27.???. Lives as a guest in the fourth bedroom of the Stark Poli-house. Younger brother of Asha Greyjoy, Son of Alannys Harlow. Currently… honestly who the fuck knows? No one in this house. Best Friend: Robb Stark

Misc.

    * Garlan Tyrell- Margaery and Willas’ brother. Drops off supplies for the house. Member of the Gold Cloaks and is unable to self-isolate.
    * Leonette Tyrell- Garlan’s wife, a therapist. Cooler than all of us.
    * Joffrey Baratheon- Sansa’s ex/Mercy’s older brother. Real (and probably tiny) dick.
    * Harry Hardyng- Takes care of the Arryn Poli-House while his uncle Jon Arryn is in the Vale. Has a thing for Sansa, who is not ready to date yet after the horror story that is Joffrey.
    * Tyrion Lannister- Currently living in the Lannister Poli-House with people coming and going regularly, so really what is the point of his quarantine?
    * Aegon Targaryen- Lyarra’s older brother, currently in the Westerosi military stationed on submarine and has not even learned about the virus yet. Bitter he couldn’t change his last name… Tries to have a good relationship with Lyarra. Current crown prince.
    * Rhaenys Targaryen- Lyarra’s older sister. Lives in King’s Landing and gets coffee with Lyarra every other Wednesday. Currently living and quarantining with Cousins Arianne, Tyene and Arianne’s fiancé Daemon Sand in Dorne.
    * Rhaegar Targaryen- Asshole. King of Westeros.

Poli-House: Located on Rhaenys’ Hill a full block of houses that were dedicated to the nine Lord Paramounts for their visits to King's Landing. Despite most falling into disuse, Ned Stark recommissioned the Stark Poli-house for his children to be able to stay together as they went to University of King’s Landing. Many other Lord Paramount families followed suit. Tyrell house currently under repairs after mysterious fire. (Cersei. Cersei did it. Cersei did it and we cannot prove it.)

“Ugh Marg! Is there a reason you can’t help?” Dacey grumbled, as she, Theon and Lyarra helped the Tyrell heiress. Lyarra had known the Reacher since they moving into the dorms together day one at UKL but she never knew her to be a spoilt brat like this.

“Really, we’re doing you a favor. Do you really think I wanted to spend the day moving you in?” Lyarra asked, exasperatedly.

“Do you really think that I wanted you to seduce my honorable, _pious_ brother?” Margaery snapped back. Lyarra rolled her mismatched eyes. The bastard girl was willing to bet that, yes. That was exactly what Margaery wanted for her to do. She introduced them because she “thought they’d get along pretty well”. And how did _Lyarra_ seduce _Willas_ when it was Willas who purposely got drunk and then grabbed her arse? Twice? “I still remember..” Margaery began launching into a completely ridiculous and probably untrue story.

“I swear to all of the gods if you bring that up one more time…” Lyarra said, dumping Margaery’s bags on the spare bed in Sansa’s room in anger as she knew exactly what her roommate was going to say. The red head looked up from her textbooks before going back to work. “I was still a maiden! We were not doing anything!”

Margaery gave one of those stupid side smirks she does as Lyaa blushed as she realized that she gave up too much information. Before she could embarrass herself even further Theon and Robb came in with the last of Margaery’s bags.

“That should be the last of them.” Robb said, as Theon said, “Don’t you have a brother that can do this?”

“Willas walks with a cane.” Lyarra said, rolling her eyes. “You expect him to carry bags, which I can only assume are full of bricks and sand considering their weight, up those stairs?”

“They are not that heavy!” Margaery said indignantly. “Why didn’t you get Arya to help?”

“The better question is why didn’t you help?” Robb grumbled at the same time Theon said, “Probably too busy having sex with Mercy.”

“Theon!” Sansa, Robb and Lyarra all cried indignantly. They all knew that Arya and Myrcella weren’t just holding hands in that bedroom, but they didn’t want to think about their baby sister that way.

“What we know it’s true!” He said, holding his hands up. Trying to get off the hot seat he turned to Margaery. “Why didn’t you help?”

Somewhat taken aback that Theon turned the conversation about her she stumbled with her words. “I… I hurt my hand. Sprained a few… ligaments.”

“Don’t you have toys for that?” Dacey said, sarcastically causing the Reach girl to uncharacteristically splutter, Sansa and Robb to blush the same color as their hair, and Lyaa threw up her hands in embarrassment.

“Ok, that’s enough.” Lyarra said, cutting them off. “I’m going to get some ice cream.”

Making her way to the second platform floor, Lyarra listened to see whether Willas had started his class yet. Her boyfriend was very serious when it came to his teaching and had sequestered most of the second of the floors in the Mother-Daughter set up* to himself while he had class. He preferred as much silence or at least privacy as they could give him. Unfortunately, that is where the kitchens were.

Peaking her head around the counter she saw that Willas hadn’t started but was going through his notes. Relieved she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple bowls.

“Your sister is a monster.” She said, when Willas finally looked over.

“I feel very bad about that…” Willas deadpanned, not looking sorry at all. Lyarra narrowed her eyes and she grabbed the stack of bowls and carton of milk.

“God damned Tyrells…” Lyarra said, starting off as the bell chime sounded letting her know that her boyfriend’s class begun. He gave her a cheeky grin and a wink and she blew him a sarcastic kiss when she noticed him starring at her ass as she walked away.

Her Uncle Ned was not very happy when he found out that she was dating Willas Tyrell. The man was a man grown and she was barely more than a teenager at the time, not to mention that he was a professor at UKL. Not even the fact that he never actually taught her could dissuade their anger. While Ned was her uncle, he and Aunt Cat were more father and mother to her than Rhaegar ever was and were fiercely overprotective.

It was a miracle and a half that Lyarra and Robb were able to convince Ned to reopen the Poli-house for them. He really wanted them to stay on campus for safety but relented for their senior year with the condition that they allow Sansa and Arya to join. Dacey moved in soon after and as she was a longtime family friend, so Ned and Cat were overjoyed when she moved in, more so once it came out that she and Robb were dating. They were decidedly _not_ very happy when Willas moved into her room, however.

Walking back into her room she everyone else in the house who was not her boyfriend in her room. “Oh sure come right on in.”

“Don’t act like you were not expecting us.” Arya said, gesturing to the stack of bowls and spoons in her hands. She lightly slapped Mercy on the thigh twice to get her off her lap and Lyaa couldn’t help but smile. It was almost ridiculous to see the two seeing as Myrcella was 5’6, nearly a full five inches taller than Arya who was smaller than anyone else in the house (even if she just beat Lyarra herself by about a half inch).

“I still think it is unfair. Why does _Lyarra_ gets this room.” Theon said, rolling his eyes. Lyarra and Willas’ room was almost twice the size of the others and it has its own bathroom. Not to mention the queen-sized bed.

“I don’t know…” Lyarra said, sarcastically. “Maybe because I was the one who convinced Aunt Cat and Uncle Ned to let us use this place? Willas and I pay for almost two thirds of the grocery bill? The fact this room is on ground level, so he does not need to walk up and down stairs with his cane?”

“Besides Theon,” Sansa said, Lyarra was glad she walked away from her studies finally. Her cousin had a tendency to overdo it. Especially after everything with Joffrey. “Why are you even staying here?”

The Greyjoy boy spluttered but it was a good question. Robb had to talk his three sisters into allowing him to stay in the extra room. Margaery was initially upset she’d have to share a room until she found out she’d be sharing with Sansa. The two got along like a hand in a glove so neither were too upset at the thought of having to share.

“Well you see… I mean…” Theon said, before recoiling in disgust. “Vanilla!”

“What’s wrong with Vanilla?” Lyarra said defending her favorite Ice cream. “Vanilla is my favorite!”

“Oh ho ho!” Theon said, as Lyarra’s cousins started rolling their eyes as well. “Next you are going to tell me that your favorite position is missionary!”

Everyone in the room started chuckling until Lyarra exclaimed. “ _What’s wrong with missionary_!”

“Oh… honey…” Dacey said, as everyone there looked at her in pity.

“What is wrong with Missionary!” She demanded angrier this time.

“Officially confirmed, Lyarra is now the most boring person that I know.” Theon said, propping his feet up on the bed from his place on the floor.

“I am _not_ boring!” Lyarra snapped, but everyone in the room looked away from her guiltily as to not insult her. She let out a huff through her nose in annoyance. As if she did not have enough insecurity issues being the kid the king abandoned.

“I don’t think you are boring Lya.” Sansa defended, and just when Lyarra was going to thank her cousin, Theon interrupted.

“Who do you think she beat out for the position, Sansa?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow. Sansa blushed, and Lyarra though it gave her an unfortunate resemblance to a pomegranate (Robb, Bran, Rickon and Catelyn were all the same way).

“Lyarra I love you. You know this. But you gotta admit; you are kind of boring.” Margaery said, with a shrug. “It’s why you are perfect for Willas. He’s boring too!”

“Willas is not boring.” Lyarra said, at the same time Sansa mumbled it.

“C’mon!” The Reacher said, exasperatedly. “We were roommates for over two years, almost three! You’d much rather study than go out!”

“Oh please! Just because I did not get drunk and bring someone home every other night does not make me boring!” Lyarra snapped. She knew that what she said was out of line, but she was now getting angry. She was already starting to get fed up with her housemates and they still had a while to go.

“Not cool, Lya.” Sansa snapped, at the same time Margaery with a roll of her eyes said, “You act as if most of the time I didn’t end up in your bed anyway.”

Everyone else in the room jaws dropped at this revelation. Lyarra fumed as she felt her face heaten up. Mercy looked between Lyaa and Margaery before subtly as possible crossing her legs. (It wasn’t _that_ subtle considering the dirty look Arya gave her).

“Wh… I… You’re making it sound worse than it is!” Lyaa exclaimed pointing at her. “When she has too many, she just gets really cuddly!”

“And you’re my favorite teddy bear.” Margaery said, with a wink Lyaa could not tell was sarcastic or not.

“Ugh!” Theon said, with a roll of his eyes. “Just when I thought you were getting interesting Snow!”

“Out! Out! Everyone out!” Lyarra shouted, pointing at the door. Everyone jumped as Lyarra was not one to raise her voice.

As the group trailed out taking their ice cream with them, Lyaa fumed. “How dare they?” She said to herself. “I am not boring! I was a secret semi princess until I was fourteen! They make movies outta that shit! How is that for boring!”

She flopped down on the bed in frustration as she looked over to other side of the bed to see her normal confidant was not there. Picking up her phone see did a quick dial.

“Hey Lyaa! What’s u-” The green haired maiden began before Lyaa interrupted her.

“Am I boring?”

“Well I wouldn’t associate with you with the term _boring_ per say…” Wylla said with a grimace.

“Well what _would_ you say…” Lyaa asked.

“Reserved.”

“Ugh.” Lyarra groaned.

“I mean that isn’t to bad!”

“Yes, it is!” Lyaa whined.

“Why don’t you do something to spice things up?” Wylla suggested. “How bout you dye your hair?”

“Ummmm…” Lyaa said, remembering the burgundy monstrosity from her attempt when she was fourteen.

“Well there’s not much we can do currently to fix your quote unquote Boring personality.” Wylla said with a patience of a saint for putting up with Lyaa’s eccentricities for the last near decade. “I mean you’re already dating someone your parents hate. So you can’t do that. With your target audience I doubt you want to do some deviant sex act either.”

“I’ll let you go.” Lyaa said, letting her friend off the hook for a topic she had no desire to talk about. Beside she had an idea. “I’ll show _them_ boring!” Lyarra said as the screen went dark. “I’ll show them…”




**Author's Note:**

> * https://www.brickunderground.com/buy/what-is-a-mother-daughter-house-apartment#:~:text=A%20mother%2Fdaughter%20is%20a,that%20typically%20has%20separate%20entrances.)


End file.
